


Когда небеса спускаются на землю

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - India, F/F, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Порой любовь доводит до сумасшествия.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo





	Когда небеса спускаются на землю

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на фест по быльпин в 2017
> 
> Сарасвати — главная для ведийских ариев река, в древнеиндийской мифологии и изображениях Сарасвати предстает в образе молодой женщины; как божество, она считалась покровительницей искусств, наук, богиней мудрости, создательницей письма и алфавита.
> 
> Джису = Джита, Дженни = Джая (действия происходят в Индии).

Джита набирает воду в кувшин, прикрывая голову лёгкой тканью сари*, чтобы не напекло голову жарким июльским солнцем. Засуха уничтожила большую часть урожая, оставив всё население деревни без продовольствия и надежды на безбедное существование. Дальнейшая жизнь в таких условиях представлялась трудной, если вообще возможной.

Именно поэтому Джита, как старшая дочь уважаемого всеми человека, сидит сейчас на берегу реки, умоляя высшие силы помочь ей и всем остальным жителям деревушки.

— Великая Богиня Сарасвати, прошу, услышь мои молитвы!

Слёзы отчаяния брызнули из глаз девушки. Вот уже три часа она сидит здесь, простирая руки к небу, надеясь на милость богов. Из-за жары у неё пересохло в горле, и Джита делает жадный глоток воды из кувшина. Вбирая воздух в лёгкие, она снова кричит:

— О, могучая Сарасвати, помоги мне! Я нуждаюсь в тебе, прошу, услышь меня!

И вновь ничего не происходит; Джита глотает слёзы, утирает глаза подолом длинной юбки, и безвольно опускает руки. Ей нельзя возвращаться домой, пока боги не снизойдут до неё, не внемлют её молитвам. Жители деревни возлагают на неё большие надежды, и она не может подвести их. Как истинная дочь своего отца, всю жизнь трудившегося во благо окружающих его людей, она останется здесь настолько, насколько потребуется для изменения погоды. Три недели засухи без единой капли с неба или лёгкого ветерка не собирались завершаться, а в последний раз дождь был два месяца назад. Джита, вконец обессилев, повалилась на траву, прижимая руки к лицу и всхлипывая от безнадёжности положения и отчаяния.

Вдруг послышались неспешные шаги и шорохи за деревьями, произрастающими недалеко от берега. Джита приподнялась и громким, чуть дрожащим голосом спросила:

— Кто Вы и зачем пришли сюда? — Ответа не последовало. — Что Вы здесь делаете?

Из-за деревьев вышла молодая женщина, одетая в белое сари, с длинными черными волосами. Она осторожно подошла к Джите и присела на траве напротив неё. Джита, немного смущённая присутствием незнакомки, заправила мешающие пряди волос за ухо и несмело на неё посмотрела. Та, в свою очередь, не сводила глаз с девушки, чуть улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Тебе не нужно бояться меня, — нарушила первой молчание женщина, — я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Я просто хочу помочь тебе.

— Но кто Вы, и как Вы меня нашли?

— Я услышала твой плач, и ноги сами меня сюда привели. Расскажи, что с тобой случилось? Может, я смогу дать тебе совет.

— Я не могу делиться своими проблемами с совершенно незнакомым человеком. Как Вас зовут?

— У меня много имён, дорогая. Но, если хочешь, можешь называть меня Джая.

— Джая. — Девушка словно попробовала это имя на вкус, прислушиваясь к своим внутренним ощущениям. — А меня зовут Джита, госпожа.

— Эти условности ни к чему; зови меня просто Джая. — Женщина прикрыла голову концом сари, придвигаясь поближе к Джите. — Что же с тобой случилось? Почему ты плакала?

И Джита ей всё рассказала: как месяцами жители деревушки страдают от засухи, последствиями которой стали уничтоженный урожай и смерть многих людей; она поделилась, что причиной её слёз являлось отсутствие дождя, ведь именно за этим её сюда привёл отец, уверенный, что его дочь бесконечными молитвами смилостивит богов, которые пошлют дождь на землю. Однако, все попытки девушки были тщетны — её наверху никто не услышал, по-прежнему жарко и сухо. 

Последние слова Джита договорила уже плача и прижимая ладони к лицу. Поделившись своей бедой, она почувствовала некое облегчение, ведь эта добрая женщина обещала ей помочь.  
Джая успокаивающе погладила Джиту по голове, прижимая ту к себе.

— Успокойся, милая. Сегодня вечером твоя проблема решится, верь мне.

***

Простившись с Джаей, Джита поспешила в отчий дом, чтобы обрадовать родителей. Но на крыльце её встретила только удивлённым возгласом мать, державшая в руках миску.

— Почему ты вернулась, Джита? Если отец узнает об этом, он рассердится, ты же знаешь.

Едва девушка собралась с духом, чтобы поведать о странной незнакомке, как за её спиной раздался гром такой силы, что миска, находившаяся в руках матери, выскользнула и разбилась оземь, а сама Джита со страхом прижалась к двери. Она не могла поверить своим глазам: дождь, настоящий дождь, переросший в сильный ливень, лил не переставая. За стеной из капель не видно было ничего, даже соседского дома и леса за полем. 

Джита, ощущая невероятное облегчение на душе, кинулась в объятия матери, плача от счастья. Пожилая женщина, вне себя от радости, позвала мужа и сыновей посмотреть на дождь. Те, благодаря богов, сложили руки в молитвенном жесте. Дождь, казалось, с каждой минутой всё разрастался. Джита вытянула руку, подставляя её сильному ливневому потоку. На ладонь попадали капля за каплей, разбиваясь и сливаясь в крохотную лужицу. Девушка поднесла к лицу руку, разглядывая пригоршню воды и улыбаясь своим мыслям. Нужно поблагодарить богиню за эту оказанную милость, за то, что теперь их жизнь вне опасности. Оставшаяся часть урожая будет спасена, и до следующего сезона они как-нибудь постараются прожить, не расходуя запасы слишком много. 

Джита вошла в дом, сразу же направляясь в комнату родителей, чтобы помолиться Сарасвати, которая помогла им в этот сложный период. Простояв так некоторое время, мысленно обращаясь к богине, она выпрямилась и откинула волосы с плеча, уже собираясь выходить из комнаты, но в последнюю секунду её взгляд зацепился за силуэт женщины в окне. Холод пробрал Джиту до костей, и она в оцепенении замерла. Видение рассеялось; Джита, ухватившись за ручку двери, выбралась вон на ватных ногах. 

В её комнате было темно и душно, поэтому она распахнула окно, вдыхая свежий после дождя воздух. Оцепенение прошло, оставив после себя неприятный осадок. Вспомнив о странной женщине в саду, Джита усиленно заморгала, чтобы выяснить, не привиделось ли ей это. Она даже ущипнула свою руку, но результат говорил об одном — это действительно произошло, в их саду был чужой человек, и она понятия не имеет, что этой незнакомке нужно. Возможно, это был призрак, и в таком случае им всем лучше быть начеку, чтобы не случилось ничего ужасного.

Сняв с себя браслеты и промокшее сари, Джита улеглась в постель, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон от усталости и переживаний. В полудрёме ей показалось, что на неё смотрит сидевшая на стуле Джая, но через минуту она окончательно уснула, отгоняя ненужные мысли прочь.

***

Джита, сидя рядом со стогом сена в поле, читала в одиночестве. Такие дни, в которые она могла уединиться, доставляли ей особое удовольствие и спокойствие на душе. Привычную суету и работу по дому, которая занимала большую часть дня, заменяли живописные пейзажи лугов и лесов, что были за холмами, усеянными большим количеством различных растений.

Тихо шелестя страницами книги, Джита водила пальцем по строчкам, вслух зачитывая текст. Отсутствие посторонних людей позволяло отдохнуть от внешнего мира и погрузиться в свой собственный. Размышления о прочитанном прервал звон браслетов и приближающиеся шаги. Джита, даже не поднимая головы, поняла, кто к ней пришёл.

С последней встречи с Джаей прошло около недели, до этого они изредка виделись в лесу. Причём, Джита никогда заранее не знала, придёт ли подруга, ведь они не договаривались о новых прогулках. Вероятно, чтобы ожидание не казалось слишком долгим или неоправданным. За два месяца этих тайных встреч Джита узнала не больше, чем сама того желала. Джая умалчивала о своей семье, о доме, в котором жила, о детстве. Зато она могла часами напролёт говорить о книгах и искусстве, благодаря чему Джита узнавала много интересного для себя; она оставила сельскую школу несколько лет назад, так как её отец посчитал, что последующее образование для его дочери необязательно, главное — найти такую же обеспеченную семью и устроить свадьбу Джиты с богатым женихом, чтобы породниться с уважаемыми людьми.

Джая подсела к девушке, разглаживая складки на своём наряде; на ней было неизменное белое сари с золотой каймой. Руки она положила на колени, ладонями упираясь на мягкую ткань. Браслеты на руках, слегка позолоченные, звенели при малейшем движении женщины. Её тёмные волосы переливались под вечерними лучами солнца, а в карих глазах читалась неуловимая грусть, словно их владелица о чём-то сожалеет, но не смеет сказать.

Сегодня Джая была необычайно спокойна и молчалива. Она вынула из-за уха цветок жасмина и дала его Джите. Та приняла дар с немым вопросом во взгляде. Прежде женщина не давала ей никаких личных вещей, хоть они и были подругами — поэтому её действия настораживали. Они просидели в тишине несколько долгих минут, и Джая, не колеблясь, ясно произнесла:

— Пока он с тобой, я буду защищать тебя. Мне нужно уходить, мое время истекает.

Джита не ожидала, что их расставание произойдёт так скоро, поэтому тревога в её душе разрасталась с каждой секундой. Она прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к руке Джаи и спросила:

— Почему ты уходишь? Почему оставляешь меня одну? 

— Ты однажды позвала меня, и я пришла, — ответила Джая. — А сейчас я должна идти, меня ждут там. — Она указала головой на небо.

Джита сжала губы в тонкую полоску, подавляя прорывающиеся наружу рыдания. К горлу подкатил ком, и она с трудом сглотнула, едва не начав плакать. Джая не смотрела на неё, устремив взор на домишки крестьян вдалеке. Она никогда не работала и не представляла даже, каково приходится трудящимся людям, добывающим деньги для того, чтобы прокормить свою семью. Её руки не знали тяжёлого труда и мозолей, её ноги не протаптывали сухую землю, она не знала голода и бедности. Но в одном она была уверена точно — её постоянное нахождение рядом ослабило волю Джиты, сделало её зависимой. Джая не могла этого допустить, потому что она значит для неё очень много, она привыкла к ней, стала той, ради кого Джита прибегала по первому зову, забывая о семье, работе. Эта связь погубила их обеих, и только в руках Джаи лежит их дальнейшая судьба.

Джая встала, надев на голову шаль и не проронив ни слова. Джита плакала, спрятав лицо в складках юбки и громко всхлипывая. Она не обернулась, когда Джая ушла, не оставив за собой следов, а лишь осязаемую пустоту. Ветер усиливался, небо потемнело, тучи сгущались. Послышались первые раскаты грома, потом ещё и ещё. Пошёл сильный дождь, как в тот священный день, когда Джита умоляла богиню Сарасвати услышать её просьбы. Она откинула голову назад, и ледяные капли ручьями заструились по лицу и шее, затекая под шёлковую чоли* и юбку. Джита продрогла, но не двинулась с места. Мокрая одежда прилипла к телу, косы потяжелели от воды, и только когда от мелкого града стало ощутимо больно, она побежала домой, забыв о своей книге у стога сена. 

Отец смотрел телевизор, мать месила тесто для лепёшек, братья что-то чинили — это был обычный вечер в их семье, но Джита почему-то чувствовала непонятную тоску и пустоту внутри. Она прошла мимо них, не поздоровавшись, не заметив осуждающего взгляда матери. Тёплый душ привёл её в чувства, и холод отступил; завернувшись в полотенце, она проскользнула в свою комнату, надеясь избежать встречи с домочадцами. Быстро надев на себя просторную ночную рубашку, Джита легла в постель, согнув ноги в коленях. За дверью послышался чей-то топот и шуршание, прекратившиеся у входа в её комнату, и девушка узнала голос матери, вошедшей внутрь.

— Джита, я знаю, что ты не спишь. Пожалуйста, выслушай всё, что я тебе скажу. — Женщина вздохнула, присаживаясь на край кровати, поглаживая спину дочери. — Люди говорят, что видели тебя в поле, в лесу и даже на холме, с кем-то говорившую. — Джита затаила дыхание, внутренне готовясь дать отпор, если её начнут расспрашивать о Джае. — Но ты была одна, дочь моя, совсем одна! И говорила сама с собой. Скажи мне, Джита, с тобой всё в порядке? Хочешь, мы сходим к доктору Карану? Он поможет тебе, обещаю.

Джита замерла на секунду, обдумывая то, что услышала. Как так получилось, что никто ни разу не видел Джаю рядом с ней? Они же сидели совсем близко, да и такую красавицу, как Джая, трудно не заметить. Что-то здесь не складывалось, но что именно?

Она обернулась к матери, внимательно смотря на неё и делая голос как можно более спокойным:

— Мама, я была там не одна. Со мной находилась Джая, моя подруга, она...

— Не было никого с тобой, Джита! — Мать расширила глаза, крепко сжимая её плечо. — Может, ты заболела? — Она приложила руку ко лбу дочери. — Наверное, из-за жары твой рассудок помутился. Ничего, выспишься, и завтра будешь в порядке.

— Мама, я не больна! — Отчаянно крикнула Джита ей в след, но та уже вышла, не пожелав слушать "глупостей".

Джита зарыдала, уткнув голову в колени и худыми руками обвив ноги. Почему ей не верят? Она ведь знает, что Джая была с ней, так зачем ей врать об этом? И то, как скоро Джая решила прекратить их встречи. Возможно, это из-за давления её семьи и соседей, которые были против такого общения двух незамужних женщин. Предрассудки погубили их дружбу, их сестринскую связь. И где теперь Джая? Как её найти? Джита не знает, в каком доме она живёт, кто её родители, совсем ничего не знает. Джая была окутана какой-то тайной, загадочностью и вечным молчанием. Джита хотела бы слышать её речи ещё много-много лет.

Утомлённая тяжёлыми мыслями, Джита скоро заснула, даже в сновидениях не расставаясь с образом Джаи, которая стала самым важным человеком в её жизни. Джита её любила всем сердцем, и эта привязанность свела с ума их обеих, только Джая не признавала этого, хоть и чувствовала то же. Она была сильной, раз сумела противостоять самой себе, отказавшись от священных уз. Порой любовь доводит до сумасшествия, и Джая сделала великое дело, позволив им остаться просто друзьями, сохранив разумность. 

Утром Джита проснулась от лучей солнца, проникающих сквозь занавески и падающих прямо на её лицо. Она поднялась, краем глаза завидев белую фигуру в дальнем углу у шкафа. Замерев на минуту, Джита ущипнула себя за руку, дабы удостовериться в том, что это не сон. Скорее всего, ей это привиделось: из-за раннего пробуждения её голова немного болела, да и белую дымку можно было списать на игру света. 

Джита подошла к зеркалу, собрала волосы в хвост и переодела платье. На мгновенье в её отражении промелькнуло лицо Джаи, грустно смотрящей на неё. Джита отшатнулась и слабо вскрикнула, падая на пол. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, она ощутила невесомое прикосновение чужой руки к своей щеке, а вслед за этим её поглотила темнота.

Когда Джита открыла глаза, видение исчезло. В комнате было тихо, но за её пределами кипела жизнь. Она осторожно встала с пола, проверяя голову на случай раны, однако ошиблась: ни крови, ни ушиба. Словно она приземлилась на подушки, а не на жёсткую древесину. Может, её спасло божество? Или его посланник? Джита помолилась богине Сарасвати, поблагодарив за то, что она оберегала её всё это время в течение нескольких месяцев. Она подняла голову и вновь застыла.

На столе лежало белое лебединое перо. Богиня услышала её слова. И она будет направлять её, указывать верный путь. Джита поцеловала перо и прижала его к себе. 

Теперь она знает, почему Джая ушла. И она её непременно дождётся.

————————————————————————  
*Сари — традиционная женская одежда на Индийском субконтиненте, представляющая собой кусок ткани длиной от 4,5 до 9 метров, шириной до 1,2 метров, особым образом обёрнутый вокруг тела. 

*Чоли — блузка, которую надевают под сари.


End file.
